


All My Unfinished Undertale Fanfiction

by BlairWidows608



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: Literally just the title.
Relationships: Cross/X!Chara, Dream/Blue, Dream/Ink, Error/Ink, Fresh/Paperjam, Goth/X!Chara, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Dream, Nightmare/Lust, Reaper/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale), geno/goth, horror/lust, palette/Goth, reaper/goth/geno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Heat [Poth/AfterDeath]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! What's up? XD okay hi, sorry for not finishing stuff. I haven't had inspiration lately... So, in the meantime, here is all my unfinished crap! XD
> 
> P.S. Feel free to use/finish if you want. Just be sure to credit me. (And comment so I can have a read :P)

Goth gasped when he woke up and suddenly was over come with heat. He bit his lip(?) and reached his hand down to his crotch and rubbed himself though his pants. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly as he almost instantly came into his hand. "Mmm!" Goth moaned, arching his back and pressing down more, rubbing faster. He bucked his hips and tightened his grip on his pillow. "Nnn... Palette..! Ahhh! Yesss! More!" Goth gasped and moaned, letting his tongue fall out and his head fall back.

"Ohhh... Palette..! Fuck me! Oh yes! Har-!" He quickly bit his tongue and pulled his blanket back over him as he heard the door open. Geno poked his head in and quickly said, between moans, "Goodmor-orning, Gothy. Unnn! Breakfast is ready so-Ohh! Come down soon. Hah!" Geno then slid his head back out and closed the door.


	2. Impure Thoughts [Reaper/Goth/Geno]

Goth carefully climbed into Geno and Reaper's bed, laying down between them. He sighed slightly and nuzzled into them. He had been having some...impure thoughts. He wanted so desprately for his mom and dad to fuck him, hard. He wanted his mom to just scoop him up and pound his tight little pussy until he bled, and then have his dad bend him over and fuck his ass until he passed out from overstimulation. Goth mewled as his shorts got soaked just from thinking about it. He gently grabbed Geno's hand and brought it to his crotch, gently pressing his fingers to his clit.

"Mmmm!" Goth bit his nonexistent lip and moaned. It felt soooo good. He let go of his mom's hand and pulled off his shorts, exposing his dripping wet pussy. He then brought his mom's hand back to his pussy, dragging his fingers against the lips. He gasped and thrust his hips upwards, making Geno's fingertips graze his clit again.

"Fuck..." Goth quietly gasped out, arching his back a bit. He took a moment to calm down before positioning Geno's fingers at his entrance. He knew he could at least take three in, so he gently pushed one after the other in.

"Ah! Yes!" Goth hissed out, his hips twitching slightly. He felt so good and so full. And yet... He wanted more. He then grabbed his dad's hand and brought it to his ass, carefully pushing one, then two, and three into him. Goth brought his own hand to his mouth, moaning loudly into it. He tightened around all the fingers and almost screamed when he felt Geno's fingers brush something in him that he could never reach. He arched his back and covered his mouth, starting to clench and unclench around the fingers.

"Unnn..! Fuck! Mommy..! Daddy! Ah!" Goth moaned into his hand. "Oh, yeah! Right there! Ugh! Fuck me!" His eye light rolled up to the top of it's socket as his tongue lolled out.

"Harder! Oh, harder! Please! Ah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!!" He moved his hand from his mouth to Geno's hand, thrusting them in and out, despite to cum.

"Ah! Fuck! I'm right there! Please! Unnn! Yes! More!" He moved his other hand to Reaper's hand, thrusting them as well. He gasped and nearly screamed as he finally reached his climax.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck! Ah! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking-! AHHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY! AH! FUCK!!" He arched his back and drooled through his orgasm, not noticing that Geno and Reaper began to stir. Geno let out a gasp as he opened his eyes and saw Goth's pleasure ridden face. He quickly pulled his hand away from Goth's squirting pussy and looked over at Reaper. He was actually still thrusting his fingers into Goth. Geno sighed and pulled Goth's head to his chest, his breasts summoned as a natural response. Goth's hips twitched as his eyes closed, savoring the peace of the after glow.

But then he felt Reaper pull out and noticed his head was being held. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Geno look down at him. He blushed deeply and covered his face, trying to curl up. Reaper looked over at Geno and shrugged, turning over to let Geno deal with it. Geno scowled at him, but quickly turned it into a soothing smile, pulling Goth's closer and rubbing his head.

"Shhh... It's okay, Gothy... Just calm down..." Goth rolled over and pushed his head into his mom's breasts, feeling calmer when like this. "I'm sorry..." Goth sobbed, wrapping his arms around Geno. Geno smiled, he was actually kinda happy. He always had a small crush on Goth. And he always absolutely loved the smell of his heat. It always made him soak his pants. Without really noticing, he summoned his echo-pussy, soaking his pants almost instantly.


	3. Brief Beginings [AfterDeath, BloodLust, Drink, ErrInk, Dream/Blue, PaperFresh, Cross/X!Chara, NightCross, DreamMare, LustMare]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bunch of small fics I started.

Reaper x Geno

Reaper leaned close to Geno, growling sexually in his ear(?). Geno shoots a glare at Reaper, shoving him away. Reaper whined softly, reaching for Geno again. Geno growled at him shoving him back yet again. Reaper growled again pouncing on Geno, quickly pinning him down. Geno glared at Reaper as he struggled to get out of his grip. Reaper smirked sadistically at Geno as he used his magic to hold the tsundere down. Geno stopped struggling and submitted to Reaper. Reaper purred at that and roughly kissed Geno. Geno growled slightly, trying to dominate the kiss, but, alas, that was not the way author-chan wanted it. Reaper gently snaked one of his hands down to Geno's shorts, slipping inside. Geno gasped and pushed against Reaper, trying to push him away, but, of course, it didn't work.

Horror x Lust

Lust bent sexually over the counter of the sentry station, licking his lips. Horror looks at him for a moment before saying, "What do you want?" Lust looked up at him, swinging his hips slightly. "I think you already know what I want, Hor~" Horror rolled his eyes, and turned away from Lust, not wanting to deal with this bullshit right now. Lust pouted, reaching one hand over the counter and grabbing his hood. Horror growled reaching back and forcing Lust's hand to let go. He quickly shoved Lust back, making him land in the cold snow with a soft thud. Lust growled in annoyance, but quickly calmed himself, walking back to the sentry station. Horror boredly stared at Lust, wishing he would just go away. "Hey Hor~? Can ya maybe help me with something~?" Horror rolled his eyes again, then looked to lust. "If it involves sex, no." Lust pouted again, before leaning over the counter once again, this time capturing Horror's lips(?) with his own. Horror immediately tried to shove Lust away, but to no avail. Lust had a steel grip on his shirt, and wasn't gonna let go now, and deep down, Horror knew this. That's why he caved in and pulled Lust over the counter, not really caring if he got hurt.

Dream x Ink

Dream nuzzled Ink as he held Palette in his arms. Ink nuzzled him back, before placing a small kiss on Dream's forehead. Dream purred, smiling brightly at Ink. Ink smiled back, taking Palette from Dream and putting him in the crib that was beside them. "Wanna go 'have fun', Dreamy~?" Dream chuckled slightly. "Isn't that supposed to be my line Inky~?" Ink giggled, pulling Dream into a soft, yet heated, kiss. Dream immediately kissed back, easily dominating the kiss, not that Ink was trying to stop him. Ink purred happily as Dream slid a hand into his shirt. Dream smirked into the kiss, his right hand fondling Ink's bottom ribs. Ink let out a small moan, trying to pull Dream closer. Dream gladly stepped closer, purring in satisfaction. Both of them completely forgot about Palette, who was cooing slightly as he watched his parents kiss and touch each other. Ink took off his scarf and let it fall to the floor as he desperately tried to get closer to Dream, almost like his life depended on it. Dream chuckled and pulled away, making Ink whine loudly. "Dreamy! I wanna be close!"

Error x Ink

Ink jumped at Error, pulling him into a tight hug from behind. Error squeaked in surprise, before calming down and playfully tapping Ink on his head. Ink giggled and placed his chin on Error's shoulder, purring softly. Error nuzzled Ink slightly, before unwrapping Ink's arms from him and turning around. Ink gave him a slight whine, wanting to be close to him. Error quickly pulled Ink closer, wrapping his arms around Ink's waist and nuzzled into Ink's neck. Ink blushed lightly, wrapping his arms around Error's neck. Error lightly nipped at Ink's neck making the creative one softly moan. Error smirked and bit down on Ink's sensitive spot making Ink scream in pleasure. Ink continued to scream as he felt Error's left hand slide into his pants, pushing a finger into his wet entrance, immediately hitting his g-spot. Error grinned and bit harder, sucking slightly to give Ink a hickie. Error purred as Ink arched his back a bit and screamed yet again, releasing on his fingers. Error gently pulled them out, bringing them to his lips(?) and licking them. Ink watched, panting softly, as Error erotically sucked on his fingers. When Error finally finished, he nuzzled Ink, purring. Ink giggled and nuzzled back, liking the fluffiness of the moment. "Hey Inky~?"

Dream x Blue

Dream hummed as he gently pet Blue's skull. Blue snored softly, a small blue blush dusted across his cheekbones, and nuzzled into Dream cutely. Dream smiled leaning down and giving Blue a kiss. Blue stirred, happily kissing back gently. The kiss was sweet and gentle, not rough like normal. Dream pulled away, helping Blue sit up. Blue smiled and sat in Dream's lap and he pulled Dream close for another kiss. Dream gladly kissed back, wrapping his arms loose around Blue's waist. Dream slid his left hand into Blue's shirt, fondling Blue's ribs. "Mmf!" Blue let out a moan as Dream brushed a certain rib. Dream smiled into the kiss and rubbed that rib, his right hand slid slowly down to Blue's shorts, slipping in. "D-Dream!" Blue gripped onto Dream, desperate for contact. Dream chuckled and rubbed his fingers against his entrance. Blue continue to moan loudly, arching his back slightly as he became closer and closer to his orgasm.

Fresh x PaperJam

PaperJam and Fresh sat at a bar in UnderLust. PaperJam, with a beer in hand, turned to Fresh and spoke. "Fresh, I wanna tell you something. But, I want you to know that it's not the alcohol talking. Okay?" Fresh gave him a slightly confused look, but nodded. "Yeah, 'course JammyJam." PaperJam took a deep breath before speaking once again. "I...like...you..." PaperJam nearly whispered, which resulted in Fresh not being able to hear him. "What was that Jammy?" PaperJam blushed a dark magenta. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Fresh's eyes widened, his glasses being already discarded on the bar. "...Wh-Wha-?! Wh-Wh-When?! How?!" PaperJam simply turned away and buried his face in his scarf, trying to hide his blush, not that it was working. "W-Well... Um..." PaperJam stuttered, playing with his scarf, blushing somehow more. "A-A few month ago actually... The last time we hung out with Palette and Goth... When you gave me that book... Remember?"

Cross x Fem!Cross!Chara

Cross and Chara sat in the void, Chara humming quietly as she laid on her stomach and kicked her feet. Cross looked down at her, curious why she was doing this, she was normally not so cutesy. Chara felt him staring and looked up at him, giving him a bored expression. "Cross, you're staring again." Cross blinked and quickly looked away, a small purple blush crossed his cheekbones. Chara now gave Cross a questionable look, being slightly confused. "Uh, are you not feeling well..?" Cross blushed harder, and shook his head. Chara thought for a minute before thought of something. "What's wrong Crossy~? Am I too hot for you~?" Chara said teasingly, striking a sexy pose and winking at Cross. Cross' face immediately flushed more, almost fainting. Chara giggled, blew him a kiss, teasing Cross. Cross was reaching his braking point, he was trying so hard to contain himself, but he couldn't hide the bulge that was slowly forming in his pants. Chara looked down slightly, quickly realizing that this was no longer harmless teasing between friends. "O-Oh! Whoa..." Chara couldn't help her curiosity, kneeling in front of Cross and poking at the bulge. 

Nightmare x Yandere!Cross

Cross stared from afar, watching Nightmare, his senpai, talk to Dream. It seemed as though they were arguing about something. Cross growled, he didn't like it when someone disagreed with his senpai. Cross watched as Dream yelled at Nightmare and slapped him. Cross barred his fangs and glared heavily at Dream, for Dream had just fu(nk)ed up.

Once Dream walked away, he followed him quietly. He waited until he was far enough away before walking up to Dream, a kitchen knife behind his back. Dream heard his footsteps and turned around, smiling when he saw it was only Cross. "Oh, Cross, what do you want?" Cross walked closer to Dream before pulling out the knife, making Dream immediately back up and become scared. "Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to know what you and senpai were 'talking' about." Dream panicked, and tried to teleport away, but Cross quickly pinned him to the ground and held the knife to his neck.

"Nice try, but you're gonna have to be smarter, if you wanna out smart me~" Cross purred, calling out Dream's soul, moving his knife from his neck to his soul. Dream started to cry, tears streaming from his sockets. "Please! Cross! Spare me! I'll do anything! Please!" Cross hesitated, smiling sadistically at Dream.

Uncorrupted!Nightmare x Dream

Dream nuzzled Nightmare happily as Nightmare chuckled slightly. Dream pulled away, hesitating for a moment before placing a kiss on Nightmare's right cheekbone. Nightmare immediately blushed heavily, his eyes widening. Dream's face was instantly covered in a golden blush as he slowly scooted away. Nightmare took a moment to calm down before he smiled lovingly at Dream. Dream's eyes watered as he looked at Nightmare. He loved him. Dream scooted back over and snuggled into Nightmare purring softly. Nightmare wrapped his right arm around him, pulling him closer. Dream smiled, sighing contently.

"I..." Dream started, being almost too shy to say the rest. "I... Love you." Nightmare smiled, nuzzling Dream. "I love you too~" Dream purred, blushing a deep gold as he quickly leaned over, placing a quick kiss on Nightmare's lips(?). Nightmare blushed a dark purple as he kissed back softly. Dream blushed, placing a hand on Nightmare's cheekbone. Nightmare swiftly pulled Dream into his lap and wrapping his arms around Dream's waist. Dream moved his other hand to Nightmare's neck, deepening the kiss. Nightmare gently licked Dream's teeth asking for entrance and, of course, Dream complied. Nightmare explored the new territory as his hands trailed to his pants. Dream squeaked slightly, but quickly leaned into Night's touches. Nightmare purred slightly pushing Dream back onto the couch, the kiss breaking in the process. Dream giggled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Nightmare's neck. Nightmare smirked, pushing against Dream as he tried to gain slight balance, both of his hands being now in Dream's pants.

Dream moaned and gasped as he felt Nightmare's fingers enter him. Dream could feel Nightmare's fingers squirm slightly as he tried to please him, and, of course, it was working. Nightmare watched as Dream arched his back, his entrance getting more wet. "Hehe! Getting a little frisky, huh brother?" Dream let out a small giggle, before he arched his back more, feeling close. "A-Ah! Brother! Faster! Close!" Nightmare quickly sped up, thrusting his fingers in as fast as he could, making Dream hit his orgasm.

Corrupted!Nightmare x Neko!Lust

Lust purrs, playing with one of Nightmare's tentacles as his tail sways back and forth. Nightmare looked at Lust annoyed and pushed the skelli-cat away. Lust pouted, scratching at Nightmare. Nightmare growled, shoving Lust to the ground and getting on top of him. Lust blushed, but smiled, purring sexually. Nightmare smirked slightly at him, one of his tentacles sliding up Lust's right leg. Lust purred, nuzzling Nightmare gently. Nightmare pushed him back, not liking the contact. Nightmare's tentacle now was at Lust's pants' hem, slowly sliding inside. Lust moaned as it slid into his entrance, immediately thrusting harshly. Nightmare watched him carefully, not entirely wanting to hurt the neko. Lust honestly could care less if he got hurt, not minding the pain at all. Nightmare slowly caught onto this, beginning to be more and more violent with his trusting. Lust squirmed as his ears twitched slightly, another one of Nightmare's tentacles playing with them. Lust let out a loud moan as the tentacle inside him hit his g-spot. Nightmare watched as the neko fell apart under him, looking absolutely fuckable. After a few moments, Lust pulled Nightmare close, trying to pull off his shorts. 


	4. Sunset [Goth/X!Chara]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara is X!Chara.

Chara sighed as he admired Goth from afar. Goth was running around in a field with Palette, PaperJam and Fresh. Chara smiled, loving when Goth was happy and having fun.

"Chara?" Chara turned to see Cross standing beside him and gasped. "O-Oh! Hi Cross!" Cross chuckled and sat down next to him. "Stalking already? Perhaps we have more in common then I thought." Chara looked away as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "W-What are you talking about?! I was just looking at the sunset!"

"But there is no sunset, Chara..." Chara looked up to the sky, only to see that Cross was right. It was midday. "Um...I..." Cross chuckled again as Chara desperately tried to come up with an excuse. "No need to lie, kiddo." Chara looked down in defeat, before glancing back up at Goth. He was now sitting quietly under the tree with the others, Geno telling them a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for a bit^^!


End file.
